Project Dex
by X abbodon X
Summary: Not a story just my attempt to create a more useful and scientific, as much as that is possible in the Pokemon world, set of Pokedex entries.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Dex**

This is my attempts to write a slightly more... useful set of entires for a Pokedex, it's still not really complete and I will be adding to it in numerical order, one Pokemon per chapter for ease of referance when the number of entires rises. I wasn't really planning on uploading this as it's not a story and might be a bit dry but a few people said I should so I'll follow their advice and upload it anyway ;D. Feel free to use this data in stories if you want, although a point at where you got it from if you do would be appreciated. If you really want an entry on a particular Pokemon that's not here you can PM or email me and I'll write it out/find it for you. Anyway that said please enjoy this project.

* * *

**  
**

**001: Bulbasaur**

Environment: Bulbasaur are found mainly in large temperate forests however they are hardy and have been found living in almost every wooded area large enough to support their population.

Rarity: Bulbasaur are abundant in forests all over the world however their natural camouflage and shyness means that they are seen relatively rarely.

Age: It is rare to see a Bulbasaur any more than five years old in the wild, although a few do forgo evolution for any number of reasons and any that do can expect a lifespan ranging between 20 and 30 years.

Diet: For the first year of a Bulbasaur's life it is sustained by the energy store in the seed on its back. After this source runs out a Bulbasaur eats low hanging berries and leaves. Because the bulb on its back is incapable of photosynthesis it relies totally on the host to provide energy and as such Bulbasaur need to eat almost twice as much as another creature of similar size and metabolism.

Predators: Bulbasaur hunted by a large number of Pokemon, both herbivores and carnivores consider Bulbasaur prey and although they both ignore the parts that don't fit their diet the results are still more often than not fatal.

Evolution: Bulbasaur evolve between three and five years of age, this exact time changes for each individual Bulbasaur but it is almost always within these boundaries, a few cases of six or even seven years and even fewer of two have been noted however. Evolution is brought on when the bulb and it's host have matured enough to grow, this process can be radically accelerated after a Bulbasaur is caught by both battling and by altering the diet with the earliest recorded evolution occurring after 14 months.

Social: Bulbasaur tend to live alone or in small groups no larger then five; these groups often contain two or three pokemon of different species. They are, in general, timid creatures who avoid combat where possible when forced into a corner they will use stun spore or sleep powder to escape only resorting to other attacks when absolutely necessary.

Mating (pregnancy): Bulbasaur are infertile; although they can mate they feel no urges to do so and even if they did no children would result.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ivysaur**

Environment: Ivysaur are found wherever Bulbasaur live although their numbers are slightly smaller

Rarity: As about 60% of Bulbasaur survive to evolve to Ivysaur they are only slightly rarer than their previous state.

Age: Ivysaur generally live to around 40 years of age, the oldest found in the wild was 46 whilst the oldest in captivity was 55.

Diet: The diet of an Ivysaur is much the same as that of a Bulbasaur however because the bulb on its back is now capable of photosynthesis it gets only ¾ of it's energy from food and therefore requires less food than a Bulbasaur.

Predators: Ivysaur are hunted by the same pokemon that hunt Bulbasaur.

Evolution: Only a few Ivysaur gather the energy needed to evolve to their final stage in the wild. As they approach evolution the bulb on it's back begins to give off a sweet scent that gets heavier as evolution approaches, this scent attracts other Venusaur in the area and let's them know that the Ivysaur is going to evolve.

Social: Ivysaur tend to live in small groups or in mated pairs, and unlike Bulbasaur they tend to live away from other Pokemon unless they knew them before evolution in which case they will remain loyal friends. They are more aggressive than their previous evolution and are more willing to use force when defending themselves from predators and humans but they still make frequent use of sleep powder and stun spore where necessary.

Mating (pregnancy): Ivysaur, although lacking any real mating season, show a tenancy to mate in spring, they are fertile and their gestation method is one of the most complex amongst the know species of Pokemon. During the act of mating the male Ivysaur releases pollen from the bulb on his back, this will fertilise the females bulb at the same time his sperm fertilises the egg in her womb. For Ivysaur the general gestation period is nine months and usually results in the live birth of a single Bulbasaur; cases of twins and even triplets have been recorded but these are incredibly rare and one or all of the children is usually handicapped or malformed in some way. For the first three months of pregnancy the foetus and the seed for the plant develop separately, then at three months the seed is moved through a tube that leads from the base of the females bulb into the womb, still connect to the mother by a second umbilical cord it is suspended just above the back of the developing Bulbasaur. Over the next four months the developing foetus envelops the seed and the seed puts out it's root system into the Bulbasaur whilst it's flesh is still soft and developing. Once the seed is firmly rooted the umbilical cord holding it in place severs and the seed begins to take sustenance from the developing foetus there is then two more months whilst the Bulbasaur finishes developing and acclimatises to the energy drain the seed causes. There have been cases where the seed and host fail to take and this can lead to a Bulbasaur without a bulb or just the seed germinating and killing the host, in either case the deformed child is most often left to die by the parents and although the plant my well flourish if left alone an abandoned Bulbasaur without a bulb has a mortality rate of 98%.

Other: It is possible to mate an Ivysaur with any other pokemon in it's egg group if pollen is provided during the intercourse however these couplings are more likely to experience some kind of mutation or birth defect.


	3. Chapter 3

**003: Venusaur**

Environment: Venusaur are only found in very large forests since they need a large amount of land to support them.

Rarity: Venusaur are very rare with only 5% of Ivysaur surviving to evolve; it is usual to only find one or two in any large forest and any group larger then five in one forest is practically unheard of.

Age: Venusaur generally live to around 50 years of age, the oldest found in the wild was 63 whilst the oldest in captivity was 70.

Diet: Because their bulb is now fully developed a Venusaur can actually obtain all it's energy through photosynthesis; however when it does anything energetic like battling or long distance migration it's bulb does not provide enough energy and a Venusaur will require food to help top up it's energy requirements. Venusaur when they eat will eat a large variety of plants, there is very little that its strong stomach can't handle.

Predators: Because of their large size and massive strength Venusaur are often ignored on favour of easier pray however they are most often picked off by Charizard, Salamence and other powerful Dragon types

Evolution: Venusaur is the end of it's evolution chain

Social: Venusaur are solitary creatures, more often than not found living alone; however mated pairs and even small family groups can form and have been observed. Venusaur are the most aggressive of their evolution tree however they will not strike unless provoked or they feel their children or mate is in danger.

Mating (pregnancy): Although Venusaur can and will mate at any time of year; their species does have a recognised mating season that stretches from early February to late March during this time any Venusaur that does not have a mate will try and seek one out, often migrating long distances to do so. A Venusaur's gestation is almost identical to that of a Ivysaur however there are a few notable differences; firstly a Venusaur gives birth to a small litter of two to four Bulbasaur and secondly the chances of mutation or other birth defects seems significantly lower in Venusaur than Ivysaur.


End file.
